


Liquid Heat

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consensual, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Yes I finally wrote it dont look at me, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: "All that came out of Eddie's mouth was a broken gasp as another shock raced through his body. Venom looked as wrecked as he felt. They were barely able to keep their form, their grip on Eddie’s legs and arms slowly falling away."Venom goes into heat, and carries Eddie along with them.





	Liquid Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I've got something larger in the works right now, but felt like getting this out.  
> Thank you so much for all your support, and for reading.

It was 2:30 in the morning. The clouds were covering the moon, so there wasn’t even a sliver of light in their one-bedroom apartment. It was pitch-black, the kind of darkness that disorientated you if you were unlucky enough to wake up at that time.

Eddie Brock was asleep, facedown with the sheets thrown haphazardly across his legs. His fingers and toes were twitching, due to something that was desperately trying to bring him into consciousness.

**Eddie.**

His hand jerked closer to his body, burrowing under his chest. There was a crawling sensation in the back of his mind, but it was a bit off. Something was – different.

 **Eddie,** the voice called again. It was deeper than normal. Eddie could have sworn his chest vibrated when the sound rolled through him. He rolled over.

“Venom?” He whispered into the dark room. The response was a growl that traveled up Eddie’s spine, lighting him up along the way. Eddie could feel Venom start to manifest over him, his torso sinking into the bed as the weight settled on his chest. He blindly stretched his hands out, sighing when he made contact with the silky face of his Other.

“What’s going on?”

Venom didn’t say a word, opting instead to push their face into Eddie’s hand, rumbling discontentedly. Eddie traced his fingers along the side of their face. They were hot. _Burning up_ to the point where it almost hurt to touch.

“Venom, love, talk to me.”

Eddie tried focusing inward, to the part of his mind where he knew Venom liked to stay. Instead of the lightning-quick, fluid presence he normally felt, in its place was something _slow_ , something that resembled a trail of warm honey. It was a feeling of hunger, and desire, and _want_ , twisting through the corners of Eddie’s mind, alighting his nerves wherever it traveled. Eddie gasped as he finally understood.

“Holy shit, is this-” he gripped the side of Venom’s face tighter. “Is this what you were talking about? Is this your heat?”

 ** _Eddie_** , Venom begged once more. It shouldn’t have been possible for a voice that deep to _whine_ , but Venom somehow managed.  The face Eddie was holding seemed to melt into his hands, and he brought it towards his body, letting it melt across his chest and under his chin. He kicked off the rest of his blankets.

They had talked about this earlier in the year, talked about it over reheated ‘meat-lovers’ pizza and beers. They had talked about the cycles the Klyntar went through, and how if Venom was feeling relatively safe (check), in a stable environment (check), and with a sufficient food supply (check), they might _possibly_ (read: absolutely _definitely_ ) go into heat. A Klyntar in heat would react differently depending on what kind of species they were bonded to, but with humans-

Venom felt relatively confident as regards to what was might happen. With shame in their voice, they had offered to detach from Eddie during that time. The feeling of betrayal and _horror_ that careened through their bond from Eddie was enough to stop that plan in its tracks.

Eddie promised to see Venom through whatever happened that day, no regrets.

Venom went into heat not a _month_ after that conversation.

And Eddie was regretting nothing at _all_.

He held the symbiote tightly to his chest, murmuring soothing words to them, trying to calm them down. He grabbed his pajama pants with his toes, slowly pulling them off, leaving him bare.

“You’re okay, Venom, Baby, _listen_ , you’re gonna be okay. You take what you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

With another whine, Venom sent tendrils spindling down Eddie’s body. They formed a kind of latticework as they traveled across Eddie’s stomach, and down both of his legs. The tendrils pulled tight, earning a gasp from Eddie. He trailed a hand down the mass that was still resting on his chest.

“I’m here, you got me.”

That was apparently the right response, as Venom growled triumphantly.

 **Mine** , they rumbled as they reformed a head under Eddie’s chin. They licked up the side of it, curling their tongue around his jaw.

“Yours,” Eddie agreed, as they turned their head to meet them. He opened his mouth, and Venom licked inside with a shrill of happiness. They stayed that way for a while, with Eddie tied up in Venom and Venom’s tongue down Eddie’s throat. Eddie was boneless, soaring in the high that was being _with_ Venom. He was hard, and still untouched, but it was a concern that could be ignored for now. He swallowed around Venom’s tongue, groaning when Venom tightened their lace-like grip.

 **Eddie** , and the voice sounded _desperate_ , sounded wrecked. **Eddie, we are going to –**

They didn’t have time to finish their thought.

The languidly moving presence in the back of Eddie’s mind suddenly shifted. It was no longer the warm, soft _honey_. It was molten _lava_ , burning hot and full of need. It sped through Eddie’s nervous system, causing his body to jackknife. Eddie gave a broken cry as the tongue drew out of his mouth. It was suddenly _imperative_ that his cock be touched. He tried to communicate this to Venom, but all that came out of his mouth was a broken gasp as another shock raced through his body.

Venom looked as wrecked as he felt. They were _barely_ able to keep their form, their grip on Eddie’s legs and arms falling away.

**We need – Eddie, we need –**

“I know, I know, holy _shit_ , I know.” Eddie was scrambling to hold onto any piece of Venom he could find. His breaths were coming in shaky spurts, and they only got shakier as Eddie felt the warm presence of Venom underneath him, a wet tendril trailing around his hole, barely pushing in. “C’mon,” Eddie begged, “C’mon love, I need-” Venom pushed in, silencing the rest of Eddie’s plea. Eddie’s whole body was shaking as the tendril inside of him slid in farther, expanding ever slightly.

 ** _My_ Eddie, mine, delicious, _Eddie_** , the voice grew louder with each word, leaving Eddie with no doubt that his neighbors heard.

A warm, wet, mass engulfed Eddie’s cock at the exact time that Venom’s tendril began to move inside him. Eddie screamed, not sure whether to thrust forward or to push back. The fire coursing through his veins was only getting stronger, and Eddie knew they were reaching their breaking point.

“Come here,” Eddie choked out. He needed to see them. Needed to see his Other.

The face of Venom appeared only a couple of seconds later, their eyes blown wide, almost taking up the entirety of their face. Eddie grabbed hold of what he could see and pushed his own tongue inside, licking across Venom’s glistening teeth. He slit his tongue when he pushed too hard, and they both _surged_ forward together at the taste of blood, the fever in their veins almost bubbling over. The tendril inside thickened once more, thrusting in and out at a devastating pace.

Eddie broke away from their kiss and pulled Venom’s face closer.

“Mine,” he growled, and Venom _shattered_.  

It took only one more pull on Eddie’s cock for it all to come crashing in. It was like fireworks were going off in their mind, each one absolutely destroying them. Eddie didn’t know if he was yelling or not, and he was absolutely past caring. All that mattered was the tidal wave of warmth and love and _satisfaction_ that was overtaking them both, cooling the fire in their veins.

Eddie came to first, his eyes peeling open slowly. Venom had retreated back into his body, but he felt their presence, a comforting weight in his heart.

“Are you with me, love?”

Venom rumbled in his chest, sending out a small tendril to trace lazy circles in Eddie’s palm.

**Always, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don't even get plausible deniability about being a monster fucker (TM) with this one, do i?
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading. If you have the time, your comments mean the absolute world to me, and I respond to every single one.


End file.
